


Every Last Thing in the Universe

by star_moongi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, Canon Gay Character, Character Death, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Married Life, Past Relationship(s), Sad Keith (Voltron), Sad Shiro (Voltron), Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Texan Keith (Voltron), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_moongi/pseuds/star_moongi
Summary: Ten years after the team has defeated Zarkon, Lance is a successful author whose settled down with a wife and two young children. He’d become estranged from everyone who had gone their separate ways after coming back to Earth, but unexpectedly is thrust back into their lives when they discover that Keith has been diagnosed with a rare form of terminal cancer and has only two months left to live.





	1. Chapter 1

“Wow, this is amazing.” His editor skimmed through the rough draft of the story. “I haven’t even revised it properly, but I can tell it’s going to be awesome. It’s like your stories just keep getting better and better every time you write them. Your imagination is wild Lance, I think the publishers will definitely love this third instalment.” 

Lane smiled and rubbed his fingers around the rim of the cup slowly. He’d contemplated for a while whether or not he should tell him that his ideas for the children stories hadn’t just come from some random place in his mind, but from actual experiences. But he liked the attention, the satisfaction it gave him to know that people enjoyed and appreciated something that he did. It was a feeling he never felt often back on the ship, feeling as if he was the seventh wheel in the group. He wanted to treasure that feeling of being accepted as long as possible. 

“Thanks.” He replied back, pulling the coffee to his lips. 

“Alright,” Jack folded the papers carefully into his briefcase, “I’ll read over the rest as soon as possible and then I’ll get back to you on any changes that you might need to make.” 

He nodded and rummaged through his pocket for his wallet. The coffee shop was busier than usual that day, even after ten years of being accustomed to life on Earth after being isolated in space for so long, it was like he still couldn’t get used to the feeling of being apart of society again. Even if it was uncomfortable at times, he’d never trade being back at home for anything. His adventures and battles throughout the galaxy with his friends were like a distant memory. So was Hunk who had been his best friend at the Garrison when he was younger, they hadn’t contacted each other in years. 

He pulled out the wallet and opened it to look for the check. His mind wandered, he’d wondered what he was up to. If he’d ever fulfilled his dream of becoming a pastry chef. A smile touched his lips as he handed Jack the check. 

“Thanks.” He replied, “so, how’s it going? Are Maria and the kids doing good?” 

“Yeah, they’re doing amazing actually. My anniversary is coming up really soon, so is Elisia’s birthday. Elijah is the usual, always loud and goofy, just like how I was when I was younger.” His mind wandered back further to his beautiful family, something he’d never thought he’d have for himself. 

When he came back to Earth and returned to his parents, it was hard getting back into the routine of things. Everything that had happened in space had to be kept confidential, Allura and Coran though it’d be better for all of them if they buried their duties and put them completely to rest when they got back to Earth. 

It was easier said than done. He became distant from everyone because of all of the secrets he’d kept about where he had been for so long, then he felt like he couldn’t adjust to a normal school and make new friends, have a social life or even a legitimate future. Things were so different, he wasn’t used to the sudden change. He thought his life was going to stay hostile and awkward forever, then he entered university and came upon Maria. 

She was quiet and reserved, the complete opposite of how he was, but there was still something about her that attracted him. He’d always wanted a girlfriend, someone to settle down with, but he’d never found one even after putting himself out there so often in space. Then they started talking one day and the rest was history. He proposed to her on her birthday, they married a few months later, then before they knew it, two babies were taking up the rest of the room in their household. 

His love for them was strong, he’d do anything to keep them happy. Even if that meant staying up late to write stories about his adventures in space, being one of the legs of a magical robotic lion that fought evil throughout the universe. 

Jack laughed then. “When you were younger? You’re still as loud and goofy as ever Lance.” 

He shrugged. “I’ve tried to tone it down a little, keep it mature for the kids.” 

“Right,” He glanced down at his phone, “oh shit, I just realized that I have another appointment in half an hour across town, I completely forgot.” 

Lance stood up and slipped on his jacket with a smirk. “Do you ever sleep? You look like you haven’t had any decent shut eye in years, no offence.” 

“None taken, trust me.” He stood as well, grabbing the last bit of his muffin, “My schedule is so full these days, I barely get any time to stop and think. But hey, someone’s gotta help process an author’s ideas so it can eventually get sold around the world for eager readers to see.” 

“You’re a good guy Jack.” Lance laughed and gave his back a pat. 

He pretended to tear up. “Thanks man, that really means a lot to me, you have no idea. But anyways, I’ll see you soon alright? I’ll be sure to contact you later this week.”

“Yeah, see you.” They waved to each other as he walked out, then let out a long sigh and left too. 

Coffee burned his tongue as he walked back to his car, a billboard above on a building catching his eye before he climbed in. It was a picture of Pidge, one of the most influential visionaries and entrepreneurs of their generation. Well, at least that’s what the article in the magazine he’d read earlier that morning said. After they went their separate ways, she went off and made herself successful from her love of gadgets and technology creating an electronics company literally called Pidge because she’d changed her name back to Katie. 

Lance was happy for her. He was glad that she was doing something that she loved, similar to him. But it got kind of overwhelming seeing her face everywhere he went. They’d used to be good friends, but just like with Hunk and everyone else, they lost contact with each other. 

He climbed into the car and started the engine, pulling out of his spot. Keith and Shiro flickered into his mind as he drove. They’d went off together, he envied that; the fact that they had someone to help them cope through adjusting back to life on Earth. But that’s how it always was with them. They were always really close, almost like family, so it didn’t really surprise Lance when he saw them leave the group together. 

It made him annoyed though. He always knew Shiro had favoured Keith over him, it was obvious. But he looked up to him so much and he never acknowledged that, almost always put him down or disregarded him over the others. It made him feel like he was worthless and had no skill. Except, that’s how he always felt against Keith. He was always being put below him, especially by Shiro. 

His fingers tapped the steering wheel in thought. It’d been a long time since he’d thought about Keith, he purposely forgot about him so he could try and be happy, but in all honesty; he was always there. The first person in his life that he’d ever felt inferior to, that he felt like he had to prove himself towards. In the end, all he wanted was just to be better, to feel like he was worth something to him.

Then there was that moment that broke down the boundaries in their challenging relationship, when he’d told him that they made a good team after he was almost killed by Sendak. He remembered the look in his eyes, it was almost the same look of admiration he’d constantly give Shiro. It had done something to him, but he refused to admit it because he didn’t want to get closer to Keith in that way. He didn’t want to have a special connection with him, he was his rival. So he pretended to forget about the moment, not really caring if Keith got hurt by that or not. 

But as they said their last goodbyes to each other that day ten years ago, he wished he’d told him what that moment meant to him. As he walked away with Shiro by his side, he wanted to run after him and just tell him everything, all of the shit he’d bottled up for so long. How cool he thought he was, that he’d never actually hated him, just envied him. But his feet never moved, just stood still and watched, got left behind; as always. 

His thoughts carried him home and inside. He could hear his family in the living room watching TV, Elijah giggling loudly at whatever show was on. The twins were only a year and a half old, so Maria took some time off to take care of them. Even though his job took up a lot of his time, he was glad that he was able to work from home so that he could spend more time with them. Just seeing his children’s small, adorable faces every time he came through the door was enough to make his day, no, his whole life better. 

He walked into the living room and saw Elijah sitting on the floor, playing happily with his toys. Elisia was asleep in Maria’s arms, cradled against her chest. 

“Hi.” She smiled softly at him, looking tired. He felt guilty knowing how long she stayed up feeding and cleaning them.

He sat on the floor and picked up Elijah who laughed as he went up into the air. “I can take over if you want, you should get some rest.” 

“No, I’m fine. I love spending time with these babes.” She planted a light kiss on Elisia’s forehead. “And I’m used to it anyways.” 

“Yeah.” 

“So how did it go? Did Jack like the story?” 

He smiled. “A huh, he loved it actually.” 

She smiled again. “That’s awesome, but I had no doubt that he wouldn’t. You’re a beautiful writer Lance, your work is so realistic.”

He set Elijah onto his lap and glanced at the TV. The subject hadn’t even come up with his own wife either. The fact that everything he’d ever written about was true, not something made up. But even though he hadn’t seen them in so long, he still felt as if he owed something to Allura and Coran for changing his life. And if that meant keeping their space escapades a secret for their own good, he’d go along with it no matter what, no matter the cost. 

It wasn’t like he really wanted Maria to know anyways, he felt like it wouldn’t benefit them in any way if he told her the truth. 

“Oh by the way,” Her voice cut through his thoughts, “you got a call today from someone named Shiro if I remember correctly.” 

His heart stopped and he sat up quickly. “Shiro? He called me?” 

Maria raised a brow at him. “Uh, yeah, do you guys know each other or something?” 

“Um, yeah, we go back a few years, but I haven’t heard from him in a while.” He wondered how he’d found his number to contact him. 

“Oh, well I wrote down his number if you want to call him back. I just left it over there on the counter.” 

“Thanks.” 

His legs felt numb underneath him as he pulled out his phone and dialled the number she wrote down. He slipped back outside and waited anxiously as the phone rang in his ear, questions swirling around in his head. Why did he call him? What did we want to say? Did he want to see him? After all that time separated and out of touch, what would they even talk about with each other? What-

“Hello?” His voice rung through his body, it was low and raspy, sounded exhausted. 

Lance’s body froze, he adjusted his collar awkwardly. “Uh, Shiro?”

“Oh, Lance, thank god. Hunk gave me the right number.” He released a sigh of relief. Hunk? They were talking to each other again? But why?

“What is it?” The words came out harsh, but he didn’t know what else to say. 

He sniffed. “I know this is abrupt, since we haven’t seen each other in so long-”

“Yeah, I know.”

“OK, um,” He sighed, “I called you because of Keith.” 

His stomach dropped. “W-What? Why? What’s going on?” 

“I ran into Hunk recently, told him everything-” 

“Told him everything about what? What’s happening Shiro? Why are you calling me?” 

He pulled in a shaky breath. “It’s Keith, he, um, he’s really sick Lance.” 

The world drowned out around him. Traffic became quiet, birds became mute, wind became silent. His eyes just fixated on the pale blue sky ahead of him, clouds drifting slowly through, phone shaking in his hands. “What do you mean Shiro?” He whispered, voice scraping his throat. 

“He’s dying Lance. They found a tumour, it’s terminal. I, I know this is hard to process and it’s so abrupt, it killed me too, but he doesn’t have much time left. I think you should all come down here to see him-”

The phone slipped from his fingers and toppled to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn’t even know how he’d resumed the conversation. 

It felt like he’d been winded, hit in the stomach, couldn’t breathe. But somehow he listened to the rest of Shiro’s words. 

“We’re down in Texas. I still have to call Pidge, but I just wanted to let you know. He’s doing OK for now, except I know eventually he’s going to start to deteriorate. The doctor gave him about two months, I just thought you all should come visit him for the last time before, um, before it happens. I’ll give you the address. You don’t have to feel obligated to come, because I know how your relationship was with each other. But in the end, he was your teammate-” 

“Lance, are you OK?” Maria’s voice snapped him back to the present. 

He scrambled for the rest of his clothes, packing them into his duffel bag quickly. “Uh, yeah, I’m fine.” 

She sat down on the bed and watched him worriedly. “Are you sure? Ever since I gave you that number earlier, you’ve been kind of out of it. And now you’re just randomly going down to Texas without telling me anything? You need to talk to me Lance.” 

He stopped moving. “I-I don’t really know what to say.” 

“Hey,” She stood up and embraced him tightly, “it’s OK alright? I’m always here for you no matter what, you can tell me anything. But if you’re not comfortable, I’ll understand, because I trust you.” 

A lump rose in his throat, he put his forehead on her shoulder. “My old friend Shiro, he’d called to tell me about one of our other friends. He has cancer, only has about two months to live. So I’m going down there for a bit to see him, before he um-” His voice caught in his throat and he stopped talking. 

“Oh god Lance,” She pulled away and put a soft hand on his cheek, “I’m so sorry, I can’t even imagine how hard this is for you.” 

He put his hand over hers. “It’s fine, we were never really that close, but I still feel like I owe it to him in someway to say goodbye for the last time? I just want to make amends you know?” 

“Yeah, I understand.” She kissed him lightly, “so when are you leaving?” 

“As soon as possible. Where they live isn’t too far from here, I could drive a few hours, maybe take a train. But I’ll probably leave tomorrow. I’m sorry to leave you here alone like this with the kids, you already do so much-”

“Hey, it’s not about me right now OK? It’s about you. Seriously, I can handle them while you’re gone, so please don’t worry.” Her voice was stern and he knew that when it sounded like that, she meant business. 

He smiled and embraced her again. “What the hell would I do without you?” 

She laughed and they kissed, collapsing onto the bed. 

Later that night he lay awake, Maria lying on his chest fast asleep. He stared up at the ceiling, contemplating everything. How would Keith react when they saw each other again? What would they say to each other? And what about everyone else? Hunk and Pidge would most likely be there, Shiro, how were they? They were coming together again after all those years, almost like a reunion. But that time it wouldn’t be to defend the universe; but to say their final goodbyes to a friend. 

His hand tensed around her. 

A friend. 

Was Keith ever really his friend?

**

The morning came fast and abrupt. His head was cloudy as he finished packing the rest of his things, kissed Maria goodbye, and gave his crying children a final embrace before leaving. The drive was long and tiring, felt like he hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before thinking about what would happen. Along the way he even contemplated turning around and not going at all, but then he pictured Keith lying pale in a bed on his last breath, the guilt overtook him, and he drove faster towards his destination. 

It was night by the time he arrived at the address, parked his car outside of the house. He sat for a while and studied its exterior, felt that in some way he should memorize all of it’s features. But it was more of a procrastination method so that he wouldn’t have to go inside. Something about the fact that Shiro and Keith were living together in the same house, stirred up old, uncomfortable emotions. It made him doubt whether or not he’d want to see them all over again. 

“Fuck, just get over yourself already.” He hissed. 

The cool wind nipped his neck as he forced himself out of the car and walked towards the house. It looked comfortable from the outside, something about it’s small, quaint appearance made him feel more at ease. He glanced up towards a room that had a balcony, a dim light was on inside, he’d wondered if that was where Keith was staying. 

He rung the doorbell, the faint smell of food wafting forward, making him hungry. His heart pounded loudly as the door creaked opened slowly. 

He was face to face with Keith. 

Nothing about him was the same. His hair was shorter, eyes looked more tired and sharp, like they’d seen something traumatizing. He stood with a lean, holding onto a cane, but yet there was still something so tough and edgy about him like he was before. Although, there was no hiding the fact that he was weak. Lance had never seen him look that vulnerable before. 

His charcoal eyes widened. “Lance?” 

“Keith.” He tried to force a smile, but it wasn’t working. 

Shiro appeared behind him then. He still looked as strong as ever, but his hair had gone completely gray and there were more wrinkles on his skin. The large scar across the bridge of his nose was more faded too. 

“Lance.” He sounded happy, relieved, like he’d wanted this moment for so long. 

“Why is he here?” Keith looked at Shiro. 

He ignored him and beckoned for Lance to come inside, smiling. “You look amazing. A few years did you good yeah?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Nothing that he said or did in that moment felt natural. It felt like he was on auto-control, like someone else was taking over his body. “You look really good too Shiro.” 

Keith watched him intently, a glare he’d come to know for so many years. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

“I just came to visit-” 

“Now of all times?” He gripped his cane tightly. “Why the hell would you tell him about me Shiro?” 

He sighed, taking Lance’s jacket from him. “Because, they deserve to know.” 

“They? You told the rest of them too? Why the fuck would you do that without telling me first?” Lance was surprised by how aggressive he was. Keith never let anything get to him, he was almost always cool, laid back, and reserved. But his anger and impulse did get the better of him sometimes, Lance knew that for sure; except it was never towards Shiro. 

He caught him staring then and gave a grimace. “Why the hell are you looking at me like that? I don’t want your fucking sympathy Lance, just go home. I don’t need this shit right now.” 

Lance watched silently as he hobbled away and Shiro put a firm hand on his shoulder. “Don’t let him get to you, he’s just having a hard time with everything.” A sorrowful look flickered across his face. He couldn’t imagine how it felt for him to see someone he loved deteriorate away into nothing. 

He glanced down at him. “Are you hungry? I was just making some dinner for us.” 

“Uh, yeah thanks.” 

They sat in the kitchen. Shiro served him a plate of chicken, rice and steamed vegetables. He picked at it slowly, feeling too nervous to eat, but didn’t want to look rude. 

He sat across from him, a beer perched closed to his plate. 

“You drink?” He asked carefully. 

Shiro shrugged. “Just helps to wash a few things down.” 

He nodded. “So where’s everyone else? Do you think they’re coming tonight as well?” 

“Maybe, when I talked to Pidge she seemed busy. But I feel Hunk might be here by tomorrow.” 

“So you talked to him recently? How’s he doing?” He shifted in his seat. 

Shiro took a sip of his drink and glanced at him. “Why? I thought you guys talked?” 

“Heh, well, we did at first, but you know, life happened. I mean, we all kind of fell out of touch with each other so-” 

“Yeah, but you guys were really close. I thought that out of everyone, you’d be the ones to overcome the adaption and stay good friends.” He cut in, suddenly sounding serious. 

Lance sighed. “Yeah, I thought that too, but I don’t know, after I came back here I was lost and just didn’t have any room for my past you know? I was too busy trying to fit into my future.” 

“Makes sense. But unfortunately, our pasts will never leave us as easily as we want it to. No matter what, we’ll always be paladins, we’ll always be the ones who ended Zarkon’s reign and saved the universe.” A far away look came into his eyes, he looked even more disconnected than when he was on the ship. Shiro was always the leader, but he’d had a tough past being held captive as a Galra prisoner, and that affected him immensely. Lance couldn’t imagine how it continued to haunt him trying to live a normal life back on Earth. He’d already lost so much, and now he was close to losing Keith too. 

“I’ve seen your stories.” He heard his voice in the doorway then. Lance turned to look at him, a hard expression lay on his face. “It must be nice getting successful from an experience that didn’t just belong to you and then turning it into something that’s fiction.” 

“Keith,” Shiro’s voice was stern, “stop.” 

“It’s fine.” Lance put his hand up. “I understand where he’s coming from, but I just felt like our stories needed to be told in some way you know? We went through so much together, and since we can’t exactly tell the truth, I just wanted other people to experience our adventures through my words. I wanted to turn our past into something valuable.” 

Keith smirked. “Who even are you? When the hell did you become so serious and sentimental?” 

“It’s been ten years Keith, what exactly were you expecting?” Their eyes locked. “I’m not the same Lance I was on the castle, I had to mature for my family-” 

“You have a family?” His voice was shaky, surprised. 

He nodded and looked away. “Yeah, a wife and two kids.” 

Shiro smiled. “That’s amazing Lance, I’m so happy for you. I know you’ve always wanted someone to settle down with.” 

His heart lifted thinking about them. “Yeah, I wouldn’t trade what I have right now for anything.” 

“Bullshit.” Keith muttered as he moved past them. “What the hell do you think this is? Life isn’t all sunshine and rainbows, what you have right now won’t last forever.”

“Keith,” He closed his eyes, “I didn’t come here to fight with you OK? I’m over that rivalry bullshit. We’re friends-” 

“Since when were we friends?” He snapped back at him. “For ten years I never heard from you, then suddenly when I’m dying, you decide to come waltzing back into my life like everything’s OK? Some fucking friend you are Lance.” 

He knew he shouldn’t have mentioned anything, because he wasn’t sure himself, but his words still made him angry. “We were in Voltron together, whether we liked it or not, we were teammates alright? We meant something to each other. So I’m not just going to sit around and happily ignore the fact that you only have two months left to live. I was an idiot to you back then, I know, but I have never been conceded or selfish. You guys were like my brothers, you meant so much to me-” 

“Fuck, just shut up will you? Your words mean nothing!” Keith hissed. “You guys can all come back for a happy family reunion to see me off, but that doesn’t change the fact that we’re not the same as we were before. You and I never had anything Lance, that’s it, that’s all we were, teammates. So don’t come walking into my house acting like I’m some kind of special token to you, when we all know that you could give less of a shit about me.” 

Shiro slammed his hands on the table. “Keith, enough! I know it’s hard for you right now, but I’m not going to just sit here and let you bad mouth Lance like that. No matter what your past relationship was, you two will always be important to each other no matter what. Yes a lot of time has passed, but we will always be a team and this is not how a team treats each other. Just grow up already will you?” 

His jaw tensed and he looked down. “I don’t want to be apart of any of this. You all can come over here, try to act like we’re something again. But that’s it, because in the end, it doesn’t matter what we were, I’m still gone in two months. I’m still going to be fucking dead.” 

He glared at him. “That’s why you owe it to them to be respectful when they take time out of their lives to come see you, whether you like it or not. If it doesn’t matter in the end, then show some chivalry, show some decency Keith. You’re better than this, I know it.” 

“Don’t tell me who I am Shiro.” His voice was venomous. 

“Then show me who you really are. In the next few days, everyone will be here to see you. We’re going to be a team, a family again.” He looked at Lance. “Do you have anywhere to stay for the night? We have an extra bedroom if you’d like to stay there.” 

He smiled tightly. “No, I’m fine, I can just stay in a hotel, then come back tomorrow when everyone else is here.” 

He nodded. “OK. If it’s alright with you, I was thinking that we could all stay up here for a little bit, just a week, maybe less. We could go somewhere, anywhere you guys wanted. I just want everyone to be back with each other, just for a little bit, before everything happens.” 

Lance thought back to his family, what being away from them for that long would do to him. But he had faith in Maria, and knew that eventually he’d get to see them again. He looked over at Keith. Even though their relationship was unstable, after his visit there; he’d never get to see him again. That was it for them. He had to take advantage of the situation.

He’d never liked Keith, even more so then, but that wasn’t the time to think about their rivalry. It was the time to be with his teammate when he needed him the most, no matter how much he denied it. 

“Yeah, I can do that.” He replied softly. 

“That’s good to hear, thank you.” 

Keith rolled his eyes and Lance stood up to face him. “Sorry this isn’t what you wanted.” 

He muttered something underneath his breath and Lance shoved his hands into his pockets then walked out. 

When he climbed into the car, he broke down. Didn’t know where it came from, just all came out, couldn’t stop the tears from falling. He pressed his forehead against the steering wheel and closed his eyes, clenching his teeth. 

Even while feeling somewhat hopeful; he didn’t know how he would make it through that week alive.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hunk and Pidge are here.” 

Lance had saw the text from Shiro early in the morning when he’d awoken from a restless sleep in his hotel room. After he’d left their house, he stayed up late talking to Maria and explained his situation to her. 

“I think I might be here for about a week or so. He just really wants to get our old friends back together again for the last time.” He said to her. She hadn’t seem bothered by it, said that the reunion they were having was good and it’d definitely make him feel better about everything. He loved how easily she understood where he was coming from, never had to use more words than he implied. She just always accepted him. 

He ran a hand through his hair as he sat at the edge of the stiff bed and texted him back. 

“I’ll be there soon.” 

Of course he wasn’t prepared at all to see Hunk and Pidge again, but in some weird way he was excited. Although Keith was still on his mind, the way he treated him. He felt like he might make their reunion even more difficult than it was already going to be. But Lance couldn’t blame him, he was coming from a tough place. 

He arrived at their house about an hour later. Shiro got the door and lead him into the living room, where Hunk and Pidge sat beside each other, looking as if they were catching up. Hunk glanced up when he walked in and a huge grin immediately erupted onto his face.

“There’s my favourite author!” He lifted Lance up and hugged him tightly, looking like he’d gained a few more good pounds since the last time he saw him. 

Lance was surprised, he was acting as if no time had passed between them at all. It felt nice. “Hey Hunk.” He smiled.

“I’ve read all of your books man, they’re amazing. I can’t believe you had such a raw talent!” He gushed. 

Lance laughed awkwardly. “Well if it wasn’t for you guys, I don’t think I’d even be a writer right now so,” 

Pidge stood up. “Well with all that talking you do, it’s good you put those words to use.” She looked sophisticated and professional in her business suit, but the way she smirked playfully at him, he could tell that her quirkiness hadn’t changed a bit. 

He gave her a quick fist bump, relishing in the comfortableness of their meeting. “Looks like you haven’t grown an inch since I last saw you.”

She tapped her glasses. “Only my mind has expanded dude.” 

He grinned and glanced back at Hunk. “Hey, what is it that you’re doing now? Are you making killer desserts?” 

“You bet man, I brought some cupcakes over for Shiro and Keith if you wanna try some.” 

Shiro smiled softly, sitting down in one of the chairs by the TV. “They were really delicious, you have a real talent Hunk.” 

Pidge held her stomach. “I think I ate way more than I could handle though, I’ll probably be about 500 pounds once I leave this place.” 

They snickered and fell silent, but it still wasn’t uncomfortable, more relaxing. Lance glanced around. “Where’s Keith?” 

Shiro shook his head. “In his room, don’t think he’s feeling too well this morning. More likely that he’s trust trying to avoid you guys.” 

“That’s harsh,” Hunk sat back down and stared at the floor, “but I guess it’s understandable.” 

Pidge cocked her head at Shiro, her light brown hair swishing. It had grown out a lot, was down to her chest now. Lance thought it looked really pretty on her. “Have you been taking care of him all this time?” She asked curiously. 

He laughed. “I guess you could say that. I just couldn’t abandon him after we came back to Earth, considering we both had nothing to go back to. We were together for a while, but then he became a bit unhinged and went off by himself, needed some space. Then he showed up back here, looked like he’d been through hell and back. I think he had a hard time adjusting to being on Earth again, brought back a lot of tough memories. Then he became sick and now I’m pretty much indebted to him, I feel like it’s my duty to be by his side until his very last breath. Even if he does get on my nerves sometimes with his attitude.” 

Lance chuckled and Pidge smiled proudly. “It’s good to see that you’re still such a good guy and that you’re so dedicated to him though, especially when he needs you right now.” 

“Yeah, I don’t know how you do it man.” Hunk sighed and leaned back into the couch, “I mean, I could never give my life to someone like that. I don’t think I’ve actually had a proper relationship in years.” 

Shiro smirked at Lance. “Well our blue boy over here is married and has two kids.” 

Pidge’s mouth dropped open. “What!” 

“Why is that so surprising to you?” He laughed. 

“Hey, I already knew ‘cause it was in the biography of all of his stories.” Hunk shrugged. “I’m so proud of you though man, you’ve matured a lot.” 

“Not really,” He took off his jacket, giving him a mischievous look, “I mean, I still remember our secret Garrison handshake.” 

“What! Seriously?” Hunk shot up.

“Wait, wait, wait, you have a wife and two kids? I need pictures Lance, I actually can’t believe this right now.” Pidge sounded hysterical.

“Well believe it.” He pulled out his phone and showed them some photos of his family. 

“They’re adorable.” Shiro smiled contently, “I wish I had kids, but I never had time.” 

Hunk gave him an apologetic pat on the back. “Hey, hey, you’re only like what? Forty or something? You still have time to find someone.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But, after Keith dies; I-I don’t know if I’ll be able to take care of someone again without thinking about him.” His voice croaked. Pidge embraced him tightly, her small frame still fitting easily into his arms. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be here for you OK? No matter what, we’re still a team.” She whispered. 

Something caught Lance’s eye by the stairs then, he noticed Keith watching them from the other room. A broken expression lay on his face. 

“Hey, Keith.” Hunk’s voice was soft when he noticed him too. 

He hobbled down the rest of the way towards them. “Y-You guys are really loud, I can barely think.” 

Lance glanced at them, wondering how they were taking in the state of his appearance. Pidge looked like she was about to break down crying, Hunk looked eager to embrace him. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered and tried to reach out for him, but he pushed her hand away. 

“Save it for my funeral.” 

Lance’s heart dropped. He wanted to argue with him, tell him not to say that, but he couldn’t because the words were true. There was no use in regretting anything; it was all coming to an end. 

“Um, do you want to try one of my cupcakes? I promise it’ll bring your mood up.” Hunk spoke up hopefully. 

Keith shook his head. “I’m fine, just came down to get something to drink-” 

“Hey, no, it’s fine Hunk, he’ll try one.” Shiro walked into the kitchen ahead of him and grabbed the plate, “you spent a long time making these and they taste really good, they deserve to be eaten.” 

“Heh, it didn’t really take a long time. I actually have my own shop downtown,” 

“They look really good.” Lance realized then just how hungry he was and reached for one, but Keith reached for it too. Their hands brushed and he snapped his away. Lance glanced at him nervously. “U-Uh, sorry, you can have it.” 

“No, it’s fine.” He muttered and turned away, “I’m going back upstairs.” 

“Get changed while you’re up there. I want to bring you all somewhere today.” Shiro said to him, setting the plate onto the coffee table. 

“Where are you taking us?” Pidge asked curiously. 

Shiro gave her a soft smile. “Somewhere special.”


	4. Chapter 4

They all decided to carpool in Shiro’s van to make the trip easier. Lance watched as Shiro tried to help Keith inside, but he pushed him away. 

“I’m not a fucking invalid, I can do it myself.” He snapped at him as he climbed into the passenger seat. His hands shook as he buckled his seatbelt. 

“I can’t believe we're all back together like this.” Pidge grinned and glanced back at Hunk who was sitting contently in the backseat. 

“I know right? I feel like a teenager again.” 

Shiro climbed into the front seat and started the engine. 

“Look guys, dad’s taking us to the fair.” Lance teased. 

Everyone laughed except for Keith. 

The drive was peaceful. He talked to Pidge a lot about what she was doing those days. Said that she was in the process of creating a holographic cellphone for her smartphone line. Every time you answered a call, you could literally see the person you were talking to hovering above the screen. Lance admired the way she talked about her work, she was so passionate and enthusiastic. 

Hunk leaned forward, resting his arms on the back of his chair and smirked. “So are you married to your work or do you have a boyfriend you’re not telling us about?” He asked mischievously. 

She blushed. “I-I may have someone, but she’s not exactly important right now.” 

Lance grinned at Hunk. “What’s her name?” 

“None of your business.” 

“Aww, you’re so cute when you’re flustered.” Hunk poked her and she slapped his hand away. 

Shiro glanced back. “How’s Matt doing by the way? He went back to school to study abroad right? I haven’t talked to him in about a month, I feel kinda bad.” 

“Oh, don’t worry, he’s doing amazing. I miss him though, but he’s doing some big things, I can tell.” She looked so proud of him.

“Speaking of big things,” Hunk gave a confident smile, “I’m expanding my business, we’re opening two more sweet shops in another state.” 

“That’s awesome man!” Lance high fived him happily. “I’m in the process of getting another one of my books published actually.” 

“Shit, seriously? Can you give me some spoilers?” 

“What? No way, why would I ruin the book for you, what’s the point of even-” 

“Can you guys be quiet?” Keith’s cold voice cut into the enthusiasm of their conversation. “I’m getting a headache from hearing how awesome your lives are going.” 

Lance’s stomach dropped. He felt horrible, completely forgot about the situation that they were in. “Uh, sorry.” 

Keith ignored him. “Shiro, where the hell are we going?” 

“I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yet.” He replied. 

Keith coughed. “Am I supposed to know or something?” 

“Yep, you’ll figure it out eventually.” 

Lance glanced out the window and noticed that they were heading more into the country. He noticed Keith in the sideview mirror, there was a nostalgic expression on his face as he looked out onto the mountains and trees that surrounded them. “Why are we going here?” He whispered. 

“Because,” Shiro’s hands gripped the steering wheel, “I know how much you loved it when you were younger, you told me. Nature always calmed you, this was your favourite place to be when you were feeling down. And you haven’t been here in so long-” 

“There’s a reason!” He snapped and Shiro tensed. “I don’t want to come back here, I don’t want to see this place before-” He cut himself off and closed his eyes, looking pained.

“We need to make as much memories as possible Keith, don’t try to push it away.” 

They stopped a few minutes later in a gravel parking area. Lance stepped out and breathed in the cool air, the refreshing scent of water tingling his nose. As everyone else climbed out, he noticed Keith staying put in his seat, his arms crossed. 

He opened the door for him.

“Are we going hiking?” Pidge asked Shiro. 

“Yeah, but there’s a few trails around here, so it won’t be too bad.” 

Keith glanced at him, he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Um, do you need any help getting out?” 

“No.” 

“Oh c’mon Keith, let’s go! It’s such a nice day outside, the perfect day for a long walk with your good friends.” Hunk came in and unbuckled his seatbelt. 

“Hey, let go of me Hunk!” He hissed as Hunk lifted him up out of his seat and onto the ground. Lance tried to hold back a laugh at his flustered expression. “I-I don’t want to go.” 

“Seriously dude?” Hunk sighed. “I know it’s tough right now but Shiro is trying his absolute best right now to make you happy. He’s doing all of this for you, please just do one thing for him.” 

Keith took his cane slowly, it was like the sun accentuated his age and weak state. His skin was pale and he trembled slightly when he moved. Lance watched him and felt guilty, pathetic that he couldn’t try to relate in anyway with what he was going through. But as his friend, all they could do was try to make him feel better, help him, relieve some of the pain, he had to realize that too. 

They caught up gradually with the rest of the group and headed into the forest. Lance made sure to hang back and stay close to Keith, knowing that the walk could possibly be tiring for him. But by the look on his face as they ventured deeper along the trail, he didn’t look affected by anything at all. 

Lance had actually remembered how much he enjoyed being apart of nature, how it made him feel at ease. That was the perfect place for him to be then. 

The trees leaves rustled in the soft breeze and he heard the sound of rushing water ahead. They moved through the thick brush and came upon an opening that lead them towards a long river that had colourful wildflowers growing along its bank. The view was beautiful. Mountains stood over them in the distance, the sky’s crystal blue colour accentuating it’s beauty. The sun was a vibrant yellow, brighter than he’d ever seen it before. Lance felt like he could just breathe and let go, his mind was free. 

Keith struggled to sit down, but eventually settled into the grass. Lance sat beside him and watched everyone admiring the view, Shiro especially. He looked like he even enjoyed it more than Keith was. 

“So you came here a lot when you were younger?” He asked then. 

“Yeah.” 

“It’s really relaxing, I can see why you would love it here.” 

Keith looked down and ran a hand through the grass. 

“Hunk put your shirt back on ugh!” Pidge shouted then. 

They both looked up and saw him wading into the water, Shiro laughing uncontrollably beside her. 

“No! My tiddies need to breathe, and how the hell can you guys stay out of this water, it’s so nice!” He flopped backwards. 

Keith snorted and Lance glanced at him. “Did you just laugh?” 

“No.” 

“You just laughed, that was so refreshing.” He elbowed him playfully. 

“I didn’t laugh.” He muttered but Lance knew he did. Seeing Keith even remotely happy, especially during that tough time, made him happy too. 

They stayed by the bank until the sun set and it became chilly. Shiro drove them to a restaurant by their house where they ordered burgers, fries, and milkshakes. But Keith was worn out by the walk, while everyone talked and ate, he sat quietly watching other people in the restaurant. There was a conflicted look in his eyes, almost like he envied what they had and he didn’t. 

“Hey Keith, you should eat.” Shiro broke off a piece of his burger and put it on a napkin for him. 

He laughed and shook his head. “What the fuck is this Shiro? I’m not five years old.” 

“I know, but you didn’t order anything and you haven’t eaten all day. You need to keep your strength up as long as possible.” 

Keith pushed it away. “It doesn’t matter what I do.” 

He didn’t need to finish the sentence for them to know what he was talking about. 

Lance picked at his fries. “Well you’re alive right now aren’t you?” 

He looked at him. 

“You’re living right now, you have a life Keith.” 

His face fell. “It’s not that fucking easy, stop acting like you understand.” 

“But-” Pidge put a hand on his, a cautious look in her eyes. He knew he should back down, but he wanted to see him happy. Just see him smile another time that day. 

“Just live your life to the fullest until you die.” He continued. 

Keith clenched his fists. “How can I live my life to the fullest when my time is limited!” 

“All of our time is limited Keith! But that doesn’t stop us from trying to live the best life that we can.” 

“Stop trying to relate to my bullshit Lance, it’s pissing me off!” 

“Guys.” Hunk spoke up. “Just stop OK?” 

“Screw this, I can’t have a good time with you guys without thinking about everything.” He stood up but teetered, holding onto the edge of the table to stable himself. 

“Are you OK?” Shiro asked seriously. 

“I’m fine, can we just go home? Please, I’m tired.” His body trembled harder. 

“Alright, let’s call it a night guys.” He stood up too and helped prop Keith up, who looked like he was about to pass out. 

Pidge glared at him as they walked out. “Why the hell would you push him like that Lance?”

“I just want him to stop sulking.” He muttered back, throwing out his trash. 

“He’s dying Lance, what the hell do you expect him to do?” Hunk replied. 

“God, I’m sorry I care about him alright? Jesus.” 

“We all care about him, but there’s limits-” 

“OK!” He pushed passed them, “I get it alright? I’m sorry.” 

No one talked as they drove back, it was tense. Lance felt stupid for completely ruining the atmosphere, but he couldn’t just sit back and watch Keith be so glum every time they were there. The whole purpose of them even visiting was to make him happier, make him somehow forget about the inevitable. 

But sometimes, no matter how hard you tried; there were just some things you couldn’t forget.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few days Shiro drove them around to some of Keith’s favourite spots. They stopped at a museum, a beach with crystal blue waters that reminded him of his lion, and even a retro comic book store downtown. Apparently he’d been avoiding all of these places ever since he became sick, because he wanted to stay sheltered and isolated. Didn’t want to remember anything good before he died. 

But Lance liked seeing all of the places that he favoured the most in his life before and after he came back to Earth. He felt like through every stop they made, he got to know Keith better in some way. Like they were closer through what he loved. 

Things had gotten better between them as the days went by too. They didn’t argue as much and he made sure to watch what he said for everyone’s sake. He could tell it made Shiro happy that Keith was finally opening up and acting like his usual self again. When they were at the comic book store, he was like a kid in a candy shop. Showing Lance and everyone else all of his favourite books and some merchandise as well. He talked a lot about conspiracy theories too. Lance remembered how obsessed he was with mysteries and the unknown when he was on the ship, it seemed like that was the only thing that made him soften every once in awhile.

When he was talking about his love for comic books and conspiracy theories, Lance almost forgot that he was sick, he almost forgot about everything, It was just them in that moment, him listening, Keith talking. He liked listening to him, it was calming and reassuring. 

One of the days, Keith’s energy was low so Shiro decided to keep him home and have everyone come there instead of going out. Lance decided to buy him something that would occupy his time being inside, a box set of the first three seasons of the X-Files. He felt like it was a show that was right up his alley, he wanted to see his reaction when he gave it to him. 

Hunk opened the door when he showed up. “Hey, where have you been?” 

“Just buying something.” He pulled off his shoes and headed into the living room where Keith and Pidge were playing video games. Shiro watched them contently, a beer in his hand. Seeing them all like that, it felt like the old times when they were on the castle together.

“Hey,” Lance sat down beside him, “I have something for you.” 

Keith glanced at him. “Can it wait? I’m kinda busy.” 

Pidge’s phone rang then and she paused the game. “Ah shit, I have to take this. I’ll be back in a sec, and Keith don’t cheat and unpause the game I know you.” She slipped out of the room and Hunk plopped down in her spot. 

“What’s in the bag?” He asked curiously. 

“Oh nothing,” Lance smiled mischievously, “just the first three seasons of none other than the X-Files.” 

Keith’s eyes widened. “Seriously? You bought them for me?” 

“A huh,” He took out the box and handed it to him, “now you can watch whenever you feel like it. Have you ever seen the show?” 

“No shit, but thanks, I’ve never owned something like this before.” A small smile was on his lips as he gazed down at it in admiration. Lance was immediately happy. 

“Why don’t we all watch it tonight? I can make us something to eat too.” Hunk offered. 

Shiro stood up. “You guys can, but I think I’m gonna head up early. I didn’t get a very good sleep last night.” His speech was a bit slurred, but he still chugged back the beer like it was going out of style. 

Keith gave him a dirty look. “I thought I told you to stop drinking that stuff around me, I hate what it does to you.” 

“What does it do to me except make me feel better?” 

“Just screw off Shiro.” 

Lance looked at him worriedly. He didn’t know his drinking was that serious, it didn’t seem too bad when they first saw each other. Shiro stumbled out of the room and went outside instead of upstairs, the soft click of the door left behind him. 

Pidge wandered back in, hanging up her phone. “Where’s Shiro going?” 

“Probably to a bar, who cares.” Keith muttered back. 

They all glanced at each other nervously. Hunk wrung his hands. “Since when did he drink?”

He sighed. “It’s been a habit for a while, but he does a good job at hiding it. I think he tried really hard to suppress it when you guys came, but I guess things are getting more difficult for him, so he’s having a relapse.” 

Lance felt irritated by his words. He knew Shiro was a good guy, he cared a lot about Keith and it took a lot out of him to see his life slowly drifting away, but he felt that still wasn’t the right way he should cope with it. They were all there, if he needed help or someone to talk to just to relieve his stress, he should have went to them, not drink his worries away.

Not to mention that Keith definitely didn’t need that then. He’d already had so much on his plate, he didn’t need to see his only real family throw his life away by getting drunk. Lance stood up and everyone looked at him. “I’m going to talk to him.” 

“Lance, don’t. It goes beyond what you think. Being a prisoner and even being on Voltron have severely affected him, his wounds are deeper than you understand. He can’t be healed, I’ve tried, trust me. I fucking hate it too, but this is the only thing that helps him get through. He’ll get better though, trust me, he just needs time.” Keith said to him, his voice even. 

“He just needs time? I know you’re trying to be hopeful right now Keith, but what do you think is going to happen to him after-” 

“I know that OK?” He snapped back, “but if it’s going to get that bad anyway, what’s the point in trying to fix it now? Just leave him Lance, seriously. People have different ways of dealing with their pain, this is his.” 

Lance grit his teeth and eventually sat back down. Hunk went off to make snacks and they resumed their game. But he couldn’t take his mind off of the situation, he hated seeing someone as strong and amazing as Shiro do that to himself. He’d gone through so much, definitely more than they had, but he was a hero, a champion, he could make it through anything. That’s how he’d wrote his character Haru as in his story, the leader of Voltron, his favourite character. 

Shiro inspired him, even after they’d gone their separate ways, he still strived to be like how he was one day. Someone that people loved and looked up to. That’s why he’d matured so much, because he wanted his own children to look at him like that, he wanted to set an example for them. 

He stood up and left the room, not waiting for anyone to stop him. He walked out onto the porch, then stopped short when he noticed Shiro leaning against the railing, staring out into the street at the stars that dotted the dark sky. 

“Thought I could do it for you guys, not show how screwed up I really am. But I guess I can’t.” He said then, his voice hollow. 

Lance stood beside him and looked up at the sky too. “You think Allura and Coran are thinking about us?” 

“Even if they aren’t, I think about them all the time,” He pulled in a shaky breath, “I think about everything, every waking second of the day.” 

He didn’t say anything. 

“I thought this would be easier, having you guys all come down here, giving Keith the time he deserved. But, I don’t know how much longer I can do this Lance, pretend like everything’s OK, like he’s going to be around forever.” He hung his head. “Everyday’s torture, knowing that sooner than later, just like everyone else that I’ve loved in my life; he’s going to be gone too. He doesn’t deserve this, he deserves so much better, he’s been through so much, why this, why the hell does he need this too?” 

Lance felt like he was on the verge of tears, he bit down on his lip. “I know it’s hard to accept, but you did the best that you could Shiro. You stayed with him, dedicated your life to him. Even in the end, I don’t think he’d trade that for anything. You’ll always be the most important person to him no matter what.” 

Shiro laughed softly. “You know the worst thing about that is it isn’t even enough? I feel like I could have done so much more for him.” 

“You’ve done everything Shiro. If anything, we could have done more for him.” 

“You guys did the most for someone who’s never had anyone all his life. You gave him a family, you gave him a life, you gave him a purpose. I think that’s why after we disbanded, he didn’t know his place in anything anymore. It’s like he was back to square one, even with me by his side. He wanted more in life Lance, but now he can’t even have that. He can’t even live.” His voice cracked and Lance caught him before he fell, embracing him tightly. 

His sobs lifted into the air and drifted towards the sky, got caught in the light of the stars. 

** 

The night went a long. Hunk and Pidge left, Shiro had gone to bed early to calm himself down, leaving Lance and Keith in the living room alone, watching the show. 

He glanced at him, the TV’s pale light flickered onto his face, showed off the intent look in his eyes as he watched. It looked like he was processing every word, memorizing every line, analyzing every scene. 

They’d been up for a while, he was starting to get tired, but didn’t want to leave for some reason. He liked being alone with Keith. It was a change from so long ago, but back then they’d usually always argue if they were together. In that moment, they were both content to be in the same room, enjoying each other’s company. 

“Hey Lance,” Keith spoke up softly then, “what’s it like to have a family?” 

He blinked. “What’s it like? Um, well, it’s like how it was when everyone was on the castle together, but more intimate you know? It’s like what you have with Shiro.” 

“Yeah, but he’s not my real family. What is it like to be apart of something that is through blood, care for someone that is apart of you?” His voice sounded far away, Lance wanted to bring it closer. 

“To tell you the truth,” He thought back to them, “it’s amazing really. Feels like there’s this special and important bond that you could never have with anyone else but them, they’re something rare, one of a kind, and they belong to you. They’re yours, they’re your family.” 

It fell silent, Keith stared straight ahead at the TV.

“I want what you have.” He said suddenly, his voice sounding weak but not far. 

“I am your family Keith. We may not be related by blood, but we’ve been through enough for me to look at you that way.” He took his hand and squeezed it tightly. “You mean a lot to me.” 

Keith looked down at their hands intertwined, something sad behind his eyes. 

Lance cleared his throat. “Are you feeling tired? We’ve been up for awhile.” 

“Yeah, guess I’ll head up.” He turned off the TV and stood up. His body looked heavy as he dragged himself towards the stairs, looking as if he might fall over. 

“Let me help you up.” Lance caught up to him and slung his arm around his shoulder, guiding him up the steps. They walked to his room, only a few steps away from Shiro’s. 

“I’m good from here, thanks.” Lance let go of him and he turned on his light. 

“Alright, I’ll-” He was about to turn away when his eyes caught the books on the nightstand by his bed. They had sticky notes peeking out from the pages, the edges were worn and frayed too. “You read my stories?” 

Keith grabbed them quickly and put them into his drawer. “No, that’s just something else.” 

Lance walked in and opened the drawer, pulling out one of the books. Keith tried to take it from him but he turned away. His fingers skimmed through the pages, each chapter, every other paragraph had Keith’s hand writing on the sticky notes, making comments. 

From the first moment they’d discovered the Blue Lion, to the moment where they bonded with each other. He’d changed their characters from Lance and Keith to Andrew and Eli, the moment the two rivals had actually become somewhat friends. His eyes read over Keith’s comment of the part. 

“We did it. We are a good team.” - I don’t think he’ll ever know how much this moment meant to me. No one other than Shiro had ever told me their value towards them. Even on the team, I’d always felt like I wasn’t really apart of it. He was already so close to everyone else, I didn’t really know where I fit in. Then he told me this and it felt like I was finally being accepted. I was actually worth something to him. From that moment until the last day we saw each other, I’d always wanted to be worth something to him. A friend, teammate, anything, I just wanted him to look at me again the same way he looked at me that day. I wanted to feel something.

Then he forgot about what happened and it crushed me, because that meant we were back to the beginning when I meant nothing to him. He was the one person that brought everything out of me, challenged me to do my best even when I was at my worst. He made me a better person and I love him for that, he’ll always mean a lot to me. 

 

A droplet of water fell onto the page, soaked into the words of the book. He only realized then that he was crying, speechless. 

Keith took the book from him, held it tightly in his hands. 

Lance watched him, trying to stop the tears from falling, but they wouldn’t. “I’m sorry Keith.” He croaked. 

“It’s fine, why are you apologizing-”

“I didn’t forget.” 

He froze. “What?” 

“I didn’t forget about what happened between us, I just lied and said that I did.” His voice was shaky as he spoke. 

“Why would you-” 

“Because I was scared. I didn’t want to get close to someone that took almost everything away from me.” 

Keith stared at him. “Took everything away from you? H-How? When did I do that to you Lance?” 

He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at him when he told him everything. “I never felt good enough because of you, you were always better than me, even at the Garrison. I felt like I had no purpose there because of the mark you’d left behind, being the best pilot in class. Then we got onto the team, and even still then, you were above me. Shiro, the one person I looked up to so much, favoured you over me, always chose you over me. I-I just felt so pathetic and I hated you for making me feel even more insecure than I already was. 

I always put on a brave face, a smile, because I didn’t want anyone to see behind that. Know that every fucking day I suffered, never felt good enough to be apart of a team of people that didn’t even value me. Then we had that moment, and I realized that you and I were the same, we were on the same level, we both just wanted to be accepted. We were a team. But I wasn’t ready to come to terms with that, so I let it go, I lied to you. I did it all for myself.”   
He opened his eyes, heart dropping when he saw that Keith was crying too. 

“Fuck Lance,” He cried, “why didn’t you tell me this sooner? W-Why would you tell me this now?” 

Lance clenched his fists. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? That you were in love with me?” 

He cried harder. “Because, you would have hated me even more if I did tell you, you wouldn’t have cared-”

“Who the hell do you think I am Keith! Why would you think I would do something so cruel?”

“Does it really matter!” He shouted back, choking on his tears. “We’re in two different places now Lance! You’re married and have kids, you don’t give a shit about me! You never will because I’m dying! It doesn’t fucking matter!”

He grabbed his shirt, hands trembling. “It matters OK! It matters!”

Keith slapped his hand away, but he pinned him down. “Do you know how it fucking feels, you don’t even know! Yes I hated you, God, I hated you so much sometimes, but I also admired you, I envied you! Because you were everything that I wanted to be! I wanted to be you so badly that it hurt, just not care about anything, be tough and fought for what he wanted. I was always below you Keith! A-And then I figure out now, when you have only two months left, that all this time, all this fucking time,” He put his forehead against his chest, tears soaking his shirt. “Y-You can’t do this to me, you can’t do this.” 

Keith pushed him away. “You’re only acting like this because you feel guilty Lance, you feel obligated to care now. You’re old rival is in love with you, but you’re married and he doesn’t have that much time left to live, now you feel like an asshole for not realizing it sooner, because maybe, just maybe things could have been different between you two. That’s what you’re thinking right now isn’t it?” 

Lance stood up slowly. “What could have been different between us Keith?” He whispered. 

His last words destroyed him.

“I guess we’ll never know.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Maria?” He croaked into the phone. 

“Lance, hey, are you alright?” She sounded concerned. 

He sat in his car in the middle of nowhere. After his altercation with Keith he’d just driven, wanted to escape, wanted to get away. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tilted his head back. “I-I’m fine. How is everyone doing?”

“They’re doing good, except, Elijah, he misses you a lot. He keeps crying and asking for dadda. It’s sad but it’s really cute actually.” She laughed softly. 

He smiled. “I miss them so much, I’ll be back soon. Sorry for calling you this late, I just really needed to hear your voice.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s fine, I missed the sound of your voice too.” He imagined the soft smile she was probably making, lying in their bedroom all alone. He just wanted to hold her, run his hands through her hair, kiss her soft skin, fall into her brown eyes. 

But he felt guilty. Like he didn’t deserve that kind of happiness that he’d taken away from Keith. 

He closed his eyes. “I don’t know what to do for him.”

“Who? Your friend?” 

“Yeah, I just feel like I can’t do anything for him, I’m useless.” 

“Just be there for him Lance.” She replied and his eyes opened. 

“What if that’s not enough?” 

She sighed. “It’s the best you can do right? You’re only one person. You’re his friend, and right now he needs you. So just stay with him, be by his side.” 

He shook his head and looked down. “I-I’ll try.” 

“Good, it’s always good to try.” 

They said their goodbyes and he hung up the phone, took in a shaky breath. “Just be there for him, no matter what, be there for him.” He whispered over and over again to himself as he drove back to the hotel. 

**

“I feel bad, because I’m going to have to leave early.” Pidge said as they ate breakfast the next morning. Hunk stood in the kitchen making blueberry pancakes with Shiro, Keith hadn’t woken up yet. Lance was nervous to see him after what had happened, but their company was calming him down. He knew what he had to do anyways, even if things got rough between them, he just had to be there for him. 

“It’s not your fault Pidge. I mean, this is your business, you need to run it, that’s just what your job calls for.” Lance replied. Pidge’s absence from her work had led to a few problems in budget and payment, so she had to leave sooner than later to get things back on track. She was planning on leaving later that day, Lance didn’t want to admit that he was sad, but he was pretty down to see her go. 

“Shiro what are you doing, you put way too many blueberries in the batter.” Hunk scolded him. 

“Keith likes a lot of blueberries.” He argued back. 

“Keith,” Pidge looked back at them, “Is he feeling OK? I just want to make sure I can see him before I go later.” 

Lance froze when Shiro looked at him. He’d completely forgotten that he was in the other room last night and most likely heard anything. He broke eye contact and looked down at his plate. “I’m pretty sure he’s just sleeping in, he should be awake later.” 

“OK, good.” A sad smile came across her face. “Maybe I can come back another time and see him again, I just don’t want this to be the last time you know?” 

“Yeah. Well, we’re getting prepared to have to stay in the hospital eventually, so the next time you see him, he’ll most likely be there.” Shiro spoke softly. 

Hunk shook his head and flipped one of the pancakes. Lance felt like he might throw up.

“Hey,” Hunk spoke up then, breaking the tense air. “Do you guys remember that spore ball fight we had?” 

“I kicked your ass in that man.” Lance grinned. 

“OK that was fun,” Pidge laughed, “but how about when the castle turned on us?” 

“Yeah, that was pretty scary, I honestly thought we were going to be murdered by Allura’s holographic father.” Shiro smirked. “And remember when we tried to first form Voltron? That was a disaster.” 

“Yeah, but, I mean the first time it actually happened, it felt fucking amazing.” Hunk’s eyes sparkled as he spoke. “It literally felt like we could do anything you know?” 

Lance nodded. “We went through so much up there. Sometimes it was hard, God, I didn’t even know how we’d make it through. But when we overcame those obstacles, when we defeated Zarkon and saved innocent lives; I’d never felt so liberated before. I missed Earth so much while I was up there, but all the good times and adventures we had, now I miss them all too.” 

“It was Keith you know,” Pidge spoke up, looking directly at all of them, “Hunk and I had the signs, but if it wasn’t for him, I don’t think we would have even found the Blue Lion or started our journey in the first place.” 

“Yeah, when I came back down to Earth, he was the one who came to save me, along with Lance of course. But I don’t even think I’d be alive right now if it wasn’t for him.” Shiro said softly, sounding as if he was caught in the memory. 

“I don’t think any of us would be where we are now if it wasn’t for him, if it wasn’t for Voltron.” Lance could still feel Blue’s controls tingling his fingers and the rush he used to get when he was inside or when they fought in battle. He’d missed being young and free, protecting the universe. But that was the past, then was the present. All that they’d done had come to an end a long time ago, but in that moment, it was really truly coming to a close. 

One of the paladins were dying. Even if they wanted to, there was no possible way Voltron could be formed again. That was officially the final chapter of their story, they all knew it as they sat together and rehashed the memories. That’s all they were, memories, memories of a reality. You can’t go back to the past; you can only remember it. 

“I think we should go one last place today, before Pidge has to leave, somewhere I think we’ll all enjoy.” Shiro spoke, giving them a hopeful look. 

“It’s that planetarium a few miles from here isn’t it?” Hunk asked. 

Lance’s heart lifted. “A planetarium? I’d always wanted to go to one, but I never had any time.” 

“Same.” Pidge smiled. 

“Well OK then team,” Shiro stood up and faced them, “let’s go.”


	7. Chapter 7

Shiro helped Keith into the car and this time he didn’t complain. He looked more down than usual, didn’t even look at Lance once. 

When they got to the planetarium, they paid for their tickets. Lance offered to pay for Keith’s, but he refused and did it himself. The hostility was rough, but he remembered Maria’s words and pushed back his doubts. 

“We’re going into the star show, just that name alone sounds awesome.” Hunk exclaimed. 

“Yeah I know, I’m excited.” Lance smiled as they headed into the theatre and took their seats in the middle section of the dome. Lance sat down beside Keith who felt tense, but he ignored it. 

“This is cool right?” He whispered through the loud chatter of people that were flowing into the hall from the lobby. 

Keith glanced at him then looked away. “Yeah, sure.” 

A few moments later the lights shut off and the room erupted into a deep silence. Lance held his breath as a beautiful display of the galaxy was projected onto the ceiling above him. Constellations formed from the twinkling stars, then dissipated into sparkling dust. Comets shot through the bluish purple hues of matter, leaving behind pale blue rays of light in their wake. A star exploded, sending out bright, but beautiful rays of light that caught asteroids hurtling through the cosmic dust. It was ethereal and spectacular. 

Lance glanced over at Keith to see his reaction. He was watching the projection with his lips parted, tears rolling down his cheeks. Lance took his hand carefully and squeezed, then looked back up, took in the beauty of the universe as they were projected through the Milky Way and shot into the never ending expanse of space. 

Even if it was fake, just for that small amount of time; they were paladins again. They weren’t just Lance and Keith, but Lance and Keith of Voltron. Two people who’d experienced the beauty of the galaxy for real. 

Something that they’d never forget. 

**

After the show was over, they sat outside waiting for the others, eyes fixated on the blue sky, a cool breeze rustling through.

“So Pidge is leaving today?” Keith asked then. 

“Yeah.” He sighed. “It was nice seeing her though.” 

“Mhm.” 

He looked at him. “Hey, um, about last night-”

“It’s fine Lance.” His eyes were dull, sad. But the way he looked at the sky, it was almost like a longing, like he wanted to be back out there again. 

“OK.” He didn’t want to push him. If he didn’t want to talk about it, the least he could do was just be there for him. 

“I haven’t told Shiro this yet, but when I die, I want my ashes to be scattered by the shack.” The words were like a sudden blow to his chest. The shack in the middle of the desert where he’d stayed after he dropped out of the Garrison, where they all met for the first time to find the Blue Lion. 

Lance pushed down the lump in his throat, watched cars pull out of the parking lot and drive away to anywhere. “W-Why would you tell me this before him?” He forced the question out. 

“Because, I don’t want him to hear it from me.” Keith spoke so softly, he could barely hear him. “Even though we both know it’s going to happen eventually, it’s still not even a reality to us, it’s still a dream. Something that we can’t believe is actually happening. If I told him that I wanted to be buried there, it would seal the deal, we’d realize that shit, this is actually happening. For now, I just want him to keep believing that this is a dream, I want to spare him a little bit longer.” 

He sniffed. “So when you die, that’s when you want me to break the news? Like it’s nothing important? It’s not going to mean anything coming from me Keith.” 

“Lance, can you please just do this for me? One last thing, just please.” 

He let out a long breath. 

“And I told you first, because you’re special to me.” He said. “Above everyone else, you’re special to me in a totally different way.” 

“Keith.” 

“Hm?” 

“Thank you, for everything.” 

He smiled at him, the most sincere smile Lance had ever seen. It sparkled just like the stars in the planetarium, shined like the sun in the sky. “Thank you too Lance.” 

**

Pidge sobbed as she hugged Keith. “I wish I could stay here with you forever, I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s OK, we’ll see each other again eventually.” He embraced her tentatively, looking nervous. 

“Yeah.” She nodded then looked to Lance, slugging him in the arm. “See you dork.” 

He slugged her back. “See you.” 

Hunk picked her up and smothered her against his chest. 

“We’re gonna meet up soon OK? I’ll bring you a cake my small child.” He cried softly. 

“Hunk, let go of me!” She hissed. “Call me a small child again and I’ll end you.” 

Shiro smiled and she looked up at him. Hunk let her down and they stared at each other for a long time. “I’m really proud of you.” He spoke first. 

She attacked him with another hug. “Thanks for doing this, you’re still as amazing as ever.” 

“No problem kid.” He gave her a soft pat on the head, looking as if he might break down right then and there in front of everyone. 

“Bye guys, I miss you already!” She waved to them frantically as she walked out. They cried and waved after her from the doorway. 

And with that, she was gone. 

Another memory.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Hunk was the next one to leave. Lance had to stop himself from crying to see him go, he didn’t want their reunion to be over. He forgot how much he loved spending time with him, it brought back so many memories, he was glad that they got to see each other again in that short time. 

“Find yourself a girlfriend yeah?” He said to him as they walked to his car. Shiro had stayed inside with Keith who was feeling tired. 

Hunk climbed in and gave him a quick wink. “I don’t need to be tied down to some woman, I got my cooking to keep me company and occupy my time.” 

Lance leaned his arm against the car and laughed. “Alright, whatever you say.” 

“Let’s meet up again soon though OK? I missed spending time with you man. Thank God for Shiro for doing this.” He said. 

“Yeah, I don’t know what we’d do without our leader.” Lance smiled. “And yeah, we should definitely do this again, with Pidge too.” 

“Definitely, get the Garrison trio back together, the main squad.” 

“Stop trying to be cool Hunk.” 

“Hey! Don’t judge me! But anyways, we’ll talk soon alright? I love you dude.” He grinned. 

Lance moved away from the car as he started the engine. “Love you too.” 

“How long are you planning on staying here?” 

“I’ll probably leave tomorrow night. My editor recently contacted me, said he was done reading my rough draft. So I need to get back and look at the edits, then make my final copy to give to the publisher.” He replied. 

“Yes! I can’t wait for the third book, I’m so fucking excited!” He pumped his fist into the air. “Keep doing what you’re doing man, it’s awesome.” 

“Thanks,” Lance smiled bashfully, “same for you.” 

They waved to each other as he drove off, leaving nostalgia in his wake. Lance sighed and looked up at the sky that was turning a soft hue of orange and pink, the sun was starting to set. 

He walked back inside and saw Shiro in the foyer, pulling on his jacket. 

“Do you mind staying with Keith for a bit? I need to pick up a few things from the store.” He said. 

Lance nodded. “Yeah, of course.” 

He walked towards the door but stopped short, looking back at him. “I heard what happened the other night by the way, are things better between you two?”

“Yeah, they’re improving.” He felt awkward talking about it for some reason. 

“That’s good,” Shiro turned away. “Because he really needs you right now.” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’ll be back soon OK?” 

“Alright.” He closed the door behind him then walked into the living room. Keith was sitting on the couch, watching more of the X-Files. He glanced at Lance. 

“Hey.” He smiled. Lance noticed he was smiling more often those days. 

He sat down beside him. “What season are you on?” 

“Second season, fourth episode.” 

“Wow, you’re flying through these.” He laughed. 

Keith shifted. “Yeah, well they’re good.” 

“Mhm.” He stared at the TV for a long time, then spoke up again. “I’m most likely going to have to leave tomorrow.” 

He felt him tense again. “Yeah, I was expecting that. You couldn’t stay here forever, you have a life to go back to.” 

“Yeah.” Lance looked at him. “Will you be OK?” 

“I’m gonna have to be.” 

“Right.” 

He took his hand again, rubbing his knuckles softly. Keith didn’t say anything, just brought his fingers to his lips and kissed them softly. 

Lance thought about Maria, what she would think if she saw that. It hurt his heart, because he knew she’d probably break down and cry, feel as if she was being ripped in two. But Lance didn’t know what else to do. He felt like he owed something to Keith and to himself. It was his own way of making amends, giving forgiveness. It was wrong, he knew that, but he felt somewhere deep down inside that it was right too. 

They kissed softly. Their lips brushing lightly against each other’s, taking in the sensation, giving the other life. He pushed him down onto the couch, the kiss turning deeper, felt like they were falling into a black hole together. Their emotions tearing them apart but pulling them back together. 

Lance’s lips brushed the skin on his neck, kissed it lightly. Keith’s hands sat in his hair, pulling as his lips travelled down to his chest. He pulled off his shirt, hands roamed and lips tasted. Keith tugged him back to his lips, biting it carefully, moaning as Lance’s fingers brushed between his legs. 

It was sudden. But he pictured Keith’s body then, the body that he held in his arms and kissed gently, lying pale and lifeless, being cremated slowly as it was pulled into the fire. His breath caught in his throat and he pulled away quickly. 

Keith looked at him worriedly, just like how Maria would. “Are you OK?” 

He turned away, trying to catch his breath. “Yeah, I-I’m fine.” 

Keith gave him a wary gaze but pulled back on his shirt slowly. They sat on the couch and continued watching the show, gravity slowly pulling them away from each other. Lance’s heart beat loudly in his chest, he felt sick, the guilt was eating him away inside. Regret beat him. 

“I’m sorry,” He spoke up, “I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Done what.” 

“Everything.” 

He felt Keith fall away. 

“O-OK.” He whispered. 

The episode ended and Keith went upstairs, leaving Lance in the living room alone. Shiro wasn’t back yet so he had to stay, decided to lie down, put his mind at ease. But all he could think about was him. He swirled around in his mind like birds, clouds, and stars in the sky. Zoned him in and out of consciousness. He could hear his voice calling to him. It was fuzzy, but he could hear it, he knew it was his. 

“Lance!” 

It was close. 

“Lance!” 

He heard a cough and snapped himself out of his dream. The room was dark, felt like he’d just dropped in out of nowhere. His mind was fried and disoriented, the sleep was intense. 

“Lance!” The call was curdled, sounded suppressed. “Help me, help me.” 

“Keith?” He snapped up from the couch and raced towards the stairs. Keith was at the top, lying on his stomach, blood covered his mouth. 

“Shit!” He pulled out his phone and raced up the stairs, pulling him from the floor and into his arms. 

“I-I can’t breathe.” He huffed as he lay limp, staring up blankly at the ceiling.

“Hey, stay with me alright? The ambulance will be here, just hold out for me Keith.” His hands shook as he dialed 911. 

Keith coughed then gasped. “Hnng.” He clutched his chest. 

“Keith, wait a second, everything will be OK, please-” The operator picked up the phone.

“911, what’s your emergency?” 

“My friend, he collapsed, he can’t breathe. Please come as soon as possible, please!” Lance cried. 

“Sir, I’m going to need you to calm down. Please tell me, what is your address?” 

“It’s um, fuck, um 918 Jackson Boulevard, please come quickly.” He looked down at Keith, his eyes were closed, breathing laboured. “You have to hurry!” 

“OK, we’ve sent an ambulance to your location. It should be there soon.” 

He dropped the phone and pulled him closer. “Keith? Hey Keith, the ambulance is coming, it’ll be here soon OK?” 

“Shiro.” He hissed out. 

Lance’s stomach dropped. “H-He’s not here, but he’ll come, I promise.” 

Keith’s hand clenched his shirt. “I-I thought I had more time.”

“Sh, stop talking, save your energy.” 

“I thought I had more time.” He sobbed, tears staining his cheeks. 

“Keith stop, you’re not dying OK? You’re fine!” 

“Mm,” He let go of his shirt, eyes fixated back on the ceiling. “It looks almost like space.” 

Lance clenched his teeth. “What? What does?” 

“Up there.” His hand trembled as he pointed. “It’s really nice Lance.” 

“Keith, stop!” He shouted. “Fuck! Where the hell are they!” 

Keith choked, coughing up more blood. It splattered onto Lance’s clothes. 

The ambulance’s sirens sounded outside and they barged through the door. 

“We’re up here!” Lance sobbed, Keith wasn’t moving. 

They took him from him, carried him carefully down the steps onto the stretcher. Set him up to a respirator, put the IV fluid in. Everything went by so fast. Lance stumbled down the stairs to his car, dialled Shiro’s number, crying uncontrollably. 

“Lance?” He picked up. 

“Shiro.” 

“Hey, what’s wrong? What the hell is going on?” 

“G-Go to the hospital, I’ll meet you there.” 

He didn’t wait to hear his response, just hung up and drove.


	9. Chapter 9

“They said he had two months!” Shiro cried angrily. “You fucking liars, I hate all of you!” 

Lance sat in one of the waiting room chairs, head hung, staring blankly at the tiles. 

“Sir, if you don’t calm down, we’re going to have to have security escort you out.” The woman behind the front desk spoke evenly. 

“Where is he!” He shouted. 

“He is currently in the ICU, but I’m sorry, you can’t see him right now. His condition is very unstable.” She spoke patiently, but Lance could tell she was lying. He could see it behind her eyes; Keith wasn’t going to make it. 

“I-I need to see him, please! He needs me!” Shiro begged. 

“We’re sorry sir-” 

“This is bullshit!” 

Lance flinched as Shiro sat down beside him, putting his face in his hands. “God of all the times I had to leave him alone, that’s when this had to happen. W-Why?” 

“It’s my fault.” Lance whispered. 

He lifted his head. “What?” 

“I-I fell asleep, I should have been awake and paying more attention. He’d probably have more time.” His body shook. 

“Lance, don’t do this to yourself, it's not your fault. We knew this was going to happen eventually, we just didn’t know it would be this soon. No one knew.” 

The words went in one ear and out the other, didn’t even process. He felt numb, afraid, sick. No matter what Shiro said he should have known, he should have been around to help. His friend was suffering, all because of him again; he was suffering. 

A doctor came into the waiting room then and Lance stood up quickly, felt like he might fall over. Shiro looked at him with a broken expression. “Are you his friends?” 

“Y-Yeah.” Shiro whispered. 

“You can see him now, I’ll take you to his room.” 

Time felt like it was frozen as they followed behind him. 

“What happened to him?” Shiro asked seriously.

“His tumour, it looks like it expanded at a massive rate. Unfortunately, there’s no possible way he would have made it two months.” His voice was stiff. “He must have known the state of his condition, how quickly his health was deteriorating. I feel like he may have hid it, most likely for your sake.” 

“That’s not true,” Lance spoke up. “He thought he had time left. H-He didn’t know that this was going to happen so soon.” 

The doctor looked back at him and nodded, then stopped outside of a room. “The only reason I’m letting you two in here, is because he doesn’t have that much time left. You need to say your good-byes now.” 

Shiro closed his eyes, shaking. “I-I can’t fucking believe this.” 

Lance put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, I’m right here with you OK?” 

The doctor let them inside. Keith lay on the white sheets of the bed, the only thing over him was a respirator, but it barely looked like it was working. His chest barely moved, eyes were closed, body completely still, skin the same colour as the bedding. 

Lance felt sick. They weren’t even going to try and save him because they knew he was already dead. 

“We can pull the plug on the respirator, anytime you want us to. He’s holding onto his last breath right now, even with it’s help. He’ll have to be let go soon.” Were the last words the doctor said before closing the door and leaving them alone.

Shiro stood over him. “Keith,” He whimpered as he took his hand slowly. 

Lance felt like he didn’t belong there, like he was an intruder. He wanted to run and never look back, scream, break down, cry. He hated himself so much in that moment. He’d let Keith down another time, but his mistakes couldn’t be fixed anymore. 

“I love you buddy.” Shiro smiled, brushing a piece of hair away from his closed eyelid. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there, I’m really sorry, but I’m here now OK?” 

Lance remembered him asking for Shiro, his heart crumbled in his chest. 

“Lance,” Shiro looked back at him. 

“I-I can’t.” He shook his head. “I can’t say goodbye to him.” 

“Then what will you give him before he goes?” 

Lance closed his eyes, remembered what brought them together in the first place, what made them important to each other. “The universe.” He spoke softly. “That’s the one thing we both loved and wanted to protect, what made us a team. I’ll give him every last thing in the universe.” 

“I’ll give him that too then.” Shiro looked back down at him slowly. “Call the doctor OK? I want him to rest. This is the first time in so long that I’ve seen him so at peace.” 

Lance broke down at his words. “Same for me.” 

They stayed close to him when the doctor came back.The loud beep of the machine suddenly became long and deafening as he was unhooked. He went quickly. Lance was sure he was already gone back at the house, when he pointed up at the ceiling, saying that it looked like space.

That was his happy place. That’s where he really wanted to go after he died. 

They sat outside the hospital when it was over, staring up at Keith’s safe haven. 

“He told me that he wanted to be cremated and for his ashes to be scattered at the shack in the desert.” Lance said as he analyzed a star that shone brighter than the rest.

“I had a feeling.” Shiro replied. “That was his home, where he was raised. It’d make sense that he would want to go back there in the end.”

He didn’t say anything, just listened to Shiro’s soft sobs. 

“I don’t know what to do now Lance.” He cried. 

“Just be there for him, keep on going for his sake. I don’t think he’d want to see you break down, but get stronger. He loves you, he wants to see you continue to do good in your life. He wants that for all of us.”

He sniffed. “Y-Yeah? I’ll try then. I’ll do anything for him.” 

“Good,” Lance closed his eyes. “It’s always good to try.”


	10. Chapter 10

Several days later they all gathered outside the shack where they first met so many years ago. Nothing much was left, it was decayed, most of it in shambles. The fence that once surrounded it had also fallen and crumbled, the remains inside disintegrated. 

It was tough seeing everything like that. But it was just another memory, their past. In the end; that was Keith’s home. 

“Do you think Allura and Coran sensed what happened to Keith? The Red Lion too?” Hunk asked through the humid blow of the wind. 

“Most likely.” Pidge replied, pulling a piece of her long hair from her eyes.

“Don’t worry, I know they’re thinking about him up there.” Shiro whispered, the earn clutched tightly in his hands. 

Lance could feel Keith’s presence, he was close to him. Even in death they were all together, a team. 

Shiro took the lid off and handed it to Hunk. They watched quietly as he tipped it over slowly, and the wind picked up the ashes, lifting them into the sky swiftly. Lance held his breath until he couldn’t see them anymore, until they’d gone all the way across the desert. 

“He’s with his family now.” Shiro said softly. “That’s something he always wanted the most, a family.” 

“I’m glad we could have been his until the end.” Hunk sniffed, Pidge leaned her head against his arm. 

A family. 

Something’s couldn’t be changed, not everyone got everything they wanted, but no matter what; they were always a family. That’s what they all had in the end. Through Voltron, the battles, protecting the innocent, their fight to end Zarkon’s reign, the universe; they had each other.

Love. 

That was their final chapter. 

**

“Maria?” Lance opened the door slowly. 

“Lance!” She ran down the stairs towards him and they embraced tightly. 

“God, I missed you so much.” He muttered into her neck. 

She laughed. “I was clearly lying to myself when I said I’d be able to handle everything without you. I missed you so much too.” 

He pulled away and kissed her lightly. No matter what he did, there was no way he could shake the guilt of what he’d done to both of them. He loved Keith, he did. But it wasn’t the same love he felt for his wife, it wasn’t the same love Keith felt for him. Lance just wanted to give him something he’d always wanted; acceptance. A moment to feel wanted, to feel something with him. That was the last thing he wanted to give Keith before he left. Even if he regretted it after, he knew his intentions were good. Keith would never know that, but it was enough that he gave that chance to him. 

To be happy. 

“Where’s the babies?” He asked as he pulled away, holding onto her hand. 

“They’re upstairs, I just put them to bed. But I’m sure they want to see you.” They walked up to their rooms. Lance picked up Elijah who wrapped his small arms around his neck, putting a cheek against his. 

He took Elisia in the other arm who lay her head on his chest and made him feel at ease. This is what he needed, this is what he loved. This is what made him happy. 

He kissed their foreheads lightly, Maria close by his side. “I love you.” 

**

“You’re thinking of writing another story?” Jack asked him as he sipped his coffee slowly. 

“Yeah, one about love and the importance of family. I don’t exactly have the complete story in my head yet, but it’s an idea.” He replied, running his fingers over the rim of his cup. 

“I think that sounds beautiful Lance. Whatever you write, I’m sure it’ll be amazing.” He smiled. 

“Thanks.” 

“Do you have a title for it yet?” 

“There’s a few ideas floating around in my head,” He looked out the window through the rush of people and traffic. “But there’s one in particular I might end up using.” 

He cocked his head at him. “What is it?” 

His eyes fell on the billboard with Pidge’s picture who’d partnered with her brother recently and came out with her new phone invention. He remembered Hunk who’s desert business was expanding by the second and was known around the world. Shiro who’d left Texas to travel the world, be free, something he’d always wanted to do with Keith.

And Keith, who was in the sky, became one with the stars, whose soul had become apart of every last thing in the universe. 

Lance looked back at him and smiled. 

“Bonding moments.”


End file.
